


a generous pour

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bisexual Michael Mell, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even without squips, high school romance has its ups and downs.UNFINISHED
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Girl at 7-Eleven/Michael Mell
Collections: Old/Unfinished Anonymous Fics





	a generous pour

**Author's Note:**

> work is currently anonymous - it will be made public if i ever decide to come back and finish it!

You'd think after saving the world from a squip-controlled technoapocalypse, life might be a little bit more interesting. But unfortunately for Jeremy, high school trudged on: boring and even more boring, even if it did come with a great group of friendsnow.

At the moment, Jeremy was considering a particularly inedible meatball in his school lunch. Was a vague approximation of nutrition worth food poisoning today? Probably not, if he valued his life. 

Beside him, Christine dug in like it was Thanksgiving and she'd just been presented the prize turkey, as usual. Jermey smiled. If he was being honest, Christine had never stopped impressing him, even after a a year together. Even other theater kids, famous for demolishing Pizza Hut buffets after a show, admired her fortitude.

Really, the entire table was full of people that, for the past year, Jeremy had surprisingly begun to call friends. After last year's fiasco of a play and the preceding drug deals, he would just have been glad that no one died, another year of taking crap as an outcast just a happy by-product. But somehow, the entire play crew had sort of adopted Michael and him into their group. And speak of the devil. Michael, late to lunch, slid into the seat across from Jeremy and slammed his lunchbox on the table with a heavy thud. Star Wars, limited edition. He was altogether too proud of that thing. Lunchbox aside, Jeremy was pretty sure Michael just brought his lunch to slip in pot brownies for the underground trade. Man had to fund his 7-Eleven addiction somehow.

"Finally decided to join us puntual lowlifes?" Jeremy made a obscene gesture toward his best friend. He received a wink back.

"Aw, you know it! How's my favorite couple hangin'?" Michael leaned closer, one eyebrow climbing steadily upward in a suggestive wiggle The whole effect was marred by Michael's glasses slowly making a parallel journey down his face. Jeremy snickered, while Christine looked up, and pushed his frames back onto his face with one swift movement.

Jeremy laughed as his best friend spluttered. "Doing just fine, Michael. How about you?" He could tell Michael was excited about something - he couldn't stop pulling at the strings of his hoodie.

"Before I was so _rudely_ assaulted," Michael stuck out his tongue at Christine, who responded in kind, "I was going to drop the news!" He started a light drumroll on the table. "I... have obtained a date to the prom!"

Jeremy spit out his drink.


End file.
